


Done

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has Merlin arrested for using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

It wasn’t until rather later, when it was done, that it occurred to Arthur that he might have reacted rather too quickly and angrily.

But at the time, when he caught Merlin cleaning his room using magic, calling for the guards seemed like the best course of action. He marched him straight to Uther, hurt and angry and betrayed, and then watched as he tried to explain himself.

He was still furious when Uther ordered some of the guards to go and search Merlin’s room.

But only a moment later, he caught sight of the look of utter panic on Merlin’s face, and his resolve faltered. But still, when Merlin denied everything, and insisted that Arthur had been mistaken, he said that he knew what he’d seen.

A few minutes later, the guards arrived back, with Gaius following behind. One of them was clutching a book, which he offered to Uther.

“Your highness, that book-” Gaius began, but Merlin cut him off.

“He’s never seen it before,” he said. “It’s mine, I brought it with me.” And he followed this with such a pleading look to Gaius that Arthur was sure he was lying, but he didn’t say anything. He was starting to think that maybe calling for the guards without even asking Merlin about what he’d been doing had been a bad idea.

But fortunately Uther was already turning the pages of the book, and didn’t notice anything. It was a few long minutes before he spoke again.

“There are spells in this book,” he said. “That could be used to kill,” he said.

“Yes, but I haven’t used them, and I’d never-” Merlin said frantically.

“Silence!” Uther shouted. He held up the book. “What was your purpose in coming here?”

“I didn’t have one,” said Merlin. “I just-” He broke off.

“There’s only one sentence I can pass for using magic,” said Uther, and as soon as he heard those words Arthur suddenly wished more than anything that he could go back to before it was done. “And that is death.” He gestured to the guards. “Take him away!”

Merlin was silent as he was lead away, but Arthur saw the look in his eyes. He just seemed bewildered, rather than scared or angry. “Father!” he said. “He only-”

The doors of the throne room slammed shut.

“It’s not a matter of what he did do,” said Uther. “It’s a matter of what he was going to do.”

“You don’t know what he was going to do,” said Arthur. “You don’t know anything about him. If you’d just listen-”

“I’ve made my decision,” said Uther.

“Arthur’s right,” said Gaius. “I know Merlin. He’s just a boy. He’d never-”

“ I said,” said Uther softly. “That I have made my decision.”

He turned and stalked out of the throne room, pausing only to hand the book to the last remaining guard, with the order that it should be burned. Then Arthur and Gaius were alone.

“I’m sorry,” said Arthur, as Gaius turned to leave. But Gaius just turned and bowed stiffly.

“Your highness,” he said.

-

The next morning Uther announced that Merlin was to be burned in three days time. Arthur spent much of the rest of the day still trying to argue that Merlin hasn’t done anything worthy of death, and could Uther not just keep him in prison, or force him to leave the city, or something?

And failing that, he even tried (and felt awful for doing so) to persuade Uther to have him beheaded instead. Because at least that’d be quick.

And it isn’t long before, to his surprise, Morgana arrived, and joined in the defence. But this just made Uther even angrier. They were both made to leave the throne room, and they stood outside together in silence.

“Thank you,” he said eventually.

“Yes,” she said. “Well.” And then she turned and marched away. He realised that she blamed him for this as well. And Merlin probably did too.

And because of that, it wasn’t until the last day before the execution that Arthur could bring himself to go down and face him. Merlin was sitting in the far corner of his cell, but he stood up as soon as he saw who had arrived.

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” he said.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to,” said Arthur.

“Well, of course-” Merlin breaks off.

“I’m sorry,” said Arthur, after a moment of silence. “I really am. I didn’t think- I mean, I never thought he’d actually-”

“It’s alright,” said Merlin. “It’s not your fault. It’s Uther, and his stupid laws.”

“We’ve been trying to talk him out of it, but he won’t listen,” said Arthur.

“We?” said Merlin.

“Me, and Gaius, and… Morgana,” said Arthur.

“Morgana? Really?” and then Merlin smiles. “I didn’t know she cared.”

And that, for some reason, breaks Arthur’s heart. “I won’t let him do this,” he said. “I promise.”

“Don’t promise,” said Merlin. “I don’t think that’ll do any good. And then you’ll feel bad.”

Arthur doesn’t answer, because he knows Merlin is right. Once Uther’s made his decision, nothing will change his mind. And now there’s only one night left, and he’s been forbidden to go and see his father.

-

But then Morgana’s maid, Gwen, arrived in his room around midnight, and sits down in silence.

“What are you doing here?” he said, without looking at her.

“I just didn’t think you should be alone,” said Gwen. “That and Morgana made me leave. She… did want to be alone.”

“Is she still angry with me?” he said, and Gwen nodded. “Are you?” Gwen nodded again.

“Yes,” she said. “But I know you must feel awful. Mustn’t you?”

Arthur doesn’t answer, but she already knew what he’d say, and he knew she knew. She stayed all night, falling asleep with her head on the table, and he couldn’t bring himself to wake her and ask her to leave. So he just sits up and watches over her (he doesn’t feel like sleeping anyway).

-

The next morning, he watches with his father from the balcony as Merlin is tied to the stake. He looks down, and Merlin looks up, and through his fear the look on his face just says it’s going to be alright.

Arthur looks away, for a moment, and then looks back, just in time to see them lighting the fire. And then a few minutes later he looks away again. He can see Morgana watching through her window, and Gwen with her face buried in her mistress’s shoulder. After a few seconds, Morgana looks away as well.

 

He wants to cover his ears with his hands to drown out the sound of it, but he knows he can’t do that, not in front of his father, and all the people.

And then it’s done, and there’s nothing left but bones and ashes, and Arthur knows it’s all his fault, whatever Merlin had said.


End file.
